this_war_of_minefandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Crafting
Your characters won't survive by scavenging alone. Food, tools, and consumables can also be acquired through crafting. Note: * Certain items have a set-up time and a wait time. For example, "0.5 (+5 hrs)" means that it takes half an hour to set up the item(s) and another 5 hours to acquire it / them. * An item with set-up time of 0.3 hours is actually rounded up from 0.25 hours. For example, to craft a fuel - with Time "0.3 hours" - will take 0.3 hours, craft 2 fuel will take 0.5 hours, craft 3 will take 0.8 hours and craft 4 will take 1 hour etc. * Certain items have a maximum crafting amount from one set-up. For example, to craft 6 moonshine - with Amount "1 (5)" - will take at least 2 set-ups. The Little Ones''' ( ) expansion introduces children characters and items. Adults can make items to keep children entertained, and some items are able to be crafted by children themselves, after an adult has taught them how to craft them. '''For an recent evaluation of profitability from Crafting, see here. Please work this info into the wiki if it appears to be valid for all players. Building Costs ]]You begin the game with a basic Workshop. While you can built multiples of other crafting stations, you can only have one Workshop. From this workshop you can build other crating stations, furniture and some materials. Some Workstations like the Garden and Herbal Workshop can be upgraded to an "Improved" version, which can give reduced crafting costs and/or unlock new items. The Workshop and Metal Workshop can be upgraded to "Advanced", which again gives access to new items. Costs after the forward stroke is the cost if you use Marin or another character with the Handyman ability to build each item. : Can only be crafted with The Little Ones DLC; items are often only usable by Child Survivors. :* Fuel can be made at every household item and workshop that uses it: The Stove, Moonshine Still and Alcohol Distiller. Improved Crafting Once you have an Improved Workbench, you can build other crafting workstations. Crafting Stations can be upgraded to Improved at any time, but it is often unwise to upgrade a Crafting Station until you have built all the basics first. This is part of the challenge of the game; deciding what order you wish to build and/or upgrade furniture and equipment within your shelter. Costs after the forward stroke is the cost if you use Marin or another character with the Handyman ability to build each item. : Can only be crafted with The Little Ones DLC; items are often only usable by Child Survivors. Advanced Crafting : Can only be crafted with The Little Ones DLC; items are often only usable by Child Survivors. 'Food' These items an only be produced at the Stove. Costs listed after the forward stroke is the cost if you use Bruno or another character with the Good Cook ability to produce each item. 'Liquids' Liquids are mostly used for crafting and trading, however survivors can drink Alcohols (Moonshine and/or Pure Alcohol) at the Fridge. Costs after the forward stroke is the cost if you use Bruno or another character with the Good Cook ability to produce each item. Tools and Weapons These items are produced at the Metal Workshop. Drugs These items are produced at the Herbal Workshop. They can be used by Survivors to heal wounds or sickness, or to tend to addictions. These items are often highly sought after by Traders. Category:Game Mechanics